


Your actions have consequences

by Goxy



Series: Time Glitch Au [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Magical Accidents, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Post-sonic 2006, Sonic 2006, timeline reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goxy/pseuds/Goxy
Summary: After the defeat of Solaris the timeline is reset preventing Silvers doomed timeline.That was supposed to be the end. Silver was supposed to disappear along with all traces of his timeline, but unforeseen circumstances prevent Silver from being entirely erased, leaving him trapped in an endless void.Left to slowly waste away while struggling with his memories, Silver slowly loses hope of ever escaping the void he's been trapped in... Will someone just save the poor boy?





	Your actions have consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you got the time leave some feedback I'm flying blind here! <3
> 
> So this is an idea I've had for awhile. It's basically going to be a series that lets me send Silver to any Sonic cannon I want. (I really like Silver ok!)  
> I've decided to work on it earlier than planned mainly because I've hit a road block with my other story :/ and this story is meant to be written in small installments which is way easier to edit as opposed to the 10,000+ word chapter for my other story. So I don't really have an update schedule or anything, I'll write when I'm inspired basically.

###  _**The Void** _

 

Silver could not tell how long he'd been floating in this place... An endless dark expanse, devoid of anything or anyone besides his restless form. He could barely muster up the energy to open his eyes, his body felt completely drained while at the same time he felt like he had unlimited power at his disposal. The contrasting feelings only caused him to curl in on himself in discomfort.

He'd occasionally get flashes of memories that barely made any sense to him, followed by a sense of deep loss in his chest.

 

_I had been in a... Battle... With...?_

 

~~_Mephiles...?_ ~~

 

 _It was... The end of the world_ _?_

 

 _ ~~Iblis' seal has been broken~~_  

 

_I was supposed to save the world..._

 

  ~~_Iblis trigger!_~~

 

_There was someone else I was saving it with..._

 

~~_We're friends... Right?_ ~~

 

_No that's not right..._

 

_~~Good luck S----!~~ _

_~~Silver its your turn!~~ _

_~~It's all you S-----!~~ _

 

_Blue and Black... No they were yellow... Or we were yellow?_

 

~~_This is the end! Prepare to meet your doom!_ ~~

 

_Why were we yellow...?_

~~_I'll destroy them all at once!_ ~~

 

_Solaris!_

 

His eyes suddenly snapped open as the memories came flooding back to him.

_Solaris! That's right! He'd been fighting Solaris alongside Sonic and Shadow to stop all of existence from being erased. They'd used the power of the chaos emeralds to defeat Solaris... Then... There had been a flash of light, then nothing... Had the timeline been saved?_

He frantically looked around searching for any sign of... Well anything. Nothing. Absolute nothingness greeted him. For a second he feared he had gone blind, but quickly calmed after realizing he could still see himself.

"What...?" he croaked out, his voice echoing strangely in the void. He reached up a hand to rub at his throat noticing something was off.

Silver gazed down at his own form uncomprehendingly. Noting with alarm that he appeared to be partially transformed. The majority of his torso was still glowing yellow while his chest had reverted to its original color. The hedgehog grasped at his quills noticing the same strange coloration had affected them as well. What was happening?!

Silver shrugged off his uneasiness for the moment, there wasn't much he could do but speculate anyway. He decided to try and find well... Anything.

With a great amount of mental strain, he managed to levitate his body, guiding himself in a random direction, hoping he'd eventually come across anything useful.

\---

Silver could not keep up his psychic ability for very long and took frequent breaks so he could rest. Gravity didn't seem to be a factor in this place so instead of falling he just stayed suspended in place.

He noticed that the yellow on his body had been slowly diminishing. He also noted that, the more the color diminished the worse he felt. Begining to fear what would happen once the color completely vanished.

Maybe there was some way to replenish this strange transformation... Every time he even slightly thought about the transformation ending his entire body seized with terror. Just one more thing to worry about he supposed...

\---

He found himself forgetting things constantly, picking up the habit of reciting things he remembered aloud in hopes that he wouldn't forget them again.

"I am Silver the hedgehog, I came from the future to stop Iblis from being released."

"My best friend is... Blaze..."

Silver often wondered what ever happened to Blaze... She had sacrificed herself in order to seal away Iblis in their future. She hadn't been present at the end of the world like everyone else was.

He secretly hoped that somehow Blaze had also ended up in this void as well. Maybe they'd even run into each other somehow! It made him giddy at the thought... Wait why was he happy again? He felt his memories slipping away again, he needed to keep reminding himself!

"I am Silver the hedgehog-"

\---

He was growing weary he'd lost track of how much time he'd spend aimlessly floating, he'd forgotten what he was even searching for in the first place. The yellow coloration only reached his elbows and knees at this point, causing Silver to feel even more anxious. He clutched at himself pitifully, he wanted out if this place so desperately.

He didn't understand why he was here still. Had he been forgotten by everyone? Silver curled himself into a ball and just sobbed quietly to himself. Hoping someone would come save him.

\---

"HELLLLLLLLOOO~!" Silver had taken up to desperately screaming into the emptiness hoping for any kind of response. He'd scream until his voice was hoarse and he physically couldn't speak anymore.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!" He cried out once again. Once again nobody answered.

\---

Silver had almost entirely given up. His body had almost entirely reverted to its original coloration leaving him feeling numb and empty.

He had searched for what seemed like an eternity, he wasn't entirely sure if he'd even moved from his starting place. His surroundings had not changed in the entire time he'd been here. If anything was here, which Silver highly doubted at this point, Silver didn't think he'd ever actually find it. 

He wished he'd just disappeared with the rest of his timeline. He missed Blaze so much. Silver closed his eyes solemnly, he knew now that no matter what he did, he'd never be able to escape.

 _"_ Please... If anyone or anything can hear me... I'll do anything just... Help me..."

One last plea. His last dying hope whispered softly.

 **"H-hello?"** A tentative voice called out sounding unsure.

Silver startled, looking around frantically.

 _'It couldn't be'_ he thought pitifully.

 _'I must have finally snapped!'_ He let out a hoarse laugh, on the verge of tears.

 _"You said you needed help? Please answer me I'll do whatever I can!"_ The voice called out determinately.

Silver realized that perhaps he wasn't going crazy after all, and in fact there was someone trying to communicate with him. Frantically he answered fearing this person might disappear.

"I-I'm here! Please help me! I'm here!" The desperation rang clearly through his voice. He swivelled about, looking for any place the voice could have come from, but saw nothing.

**_"I don't understand, I can't see you anywhere. How about you try describing where you are!"_ **

Silver grasped at his quills almost hysterically, there was nothing to describe. How was this person even supposed to find him let alone help him.

"I'm... Trapped in some kind of void, I've been here for so long please, just get me out of here!" He managed to get out through his panicked thoughts.

 _"A void? Um... I'm not too sure how I'd... Oh I know! Don't worry I'll get you out of... Where ever you are!"_ Perhaps the other person could tell how distraught Silver was becoming as they took on a more placating tone. Which did help reassure Silver somewhat but after awhile of waiting he began to get nervous again.

"Um... Hello...?" He called out, deathly afraid that no one would answer. He waited, and waited but no one answered him. He wanted to scream. How could this happen? Finally a glimmer of hope appears then vanishes almost as suddenly.

Maybe it was all just some cruel joke concocted by his fractured mind. Silver began to giggle to himself like a madman, violently clutching at his head as he curled in on himself. The giggles progressed into mad screaming and sobbing. He couldn't take one more second of being in this god forsaken place! Slowly his sobs became hiccups then petered out into silence.

He felt numb again, blankly staring at his own scuffed up shoes. He closed his eyes in resignation once more... But a faint light seeped through his eyelids. Which prompted him to slowly open his eyes. There before him was a glimmering circular object. All he could do was stare uncomprehendingly.

 _ **"Q-quick! Jump through!"** _ The voice from before rang out, sounding strained and frantic. Without a second thought Silver dove through the portal, being blinded by what he could only vaguely identify as daylight. Roughly he crashed into someone who let out a surprised squeak. Silver ended up lying on his back panting heavily. Idly he noted that he was at what appeared to be a large stone alter of sorts.

"Well that was a bit unexpected, but I'm glad you made it through in one piece!" A slightly apprehensive yet kind voice sounded from somewhere beside him. Bewildered by the whole situation Silver just laid unmoving on the ground, blankly basking in the image of the blue sky.

"I think I've got a few questions for you but first, you look pretty rough I'll patch you up a little first." Silver heard the person get up from beside him, then felt a shadow be cast over his face, looking up he saw what looked to be an orange Echidna girl in tribal clothing. She had her hand out stretched for him to take.

"My names Tikal, what's yours?" Tikal greeted with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super new to writing fanfics so any feedback would be super, super appreciated!  
> Thank you!
> 
> This fic is probably all over the place but this was created on a sleep deprived inspiration run at 4 in the morning XD so I'll probably have to come back and fix things later. I just really wanted to get this out before I chicken out.
> 
> God this is so embarrassingly bad might delete it...


End file.
